Ténèbres
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Hermione fuit à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais qui fuit-elle ? Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Severus l'éclairera ...


**Titre:** Ténèbres.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating : **K+

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Hermione fuit à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais qui fuit-elle ? Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Severus l'éclairera ...

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici le petit OS que je viens de vous pondre ... _

_Ahem... J'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire, mais ce serait vous gâcher la lecture en vous imposant ma propre vision des choses, alors ... Bonne lecture ! Et laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait ! ^^_

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser : J'ai ouvert une page Facebook ( le lien ne veut pas s'afficher, mais il se situe sur mon profil) où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fanfictions, notamment. Cela sera plus facile pour vous et au moins, vous me saurez toujours vivante ! ^^ Vous pourrez aussi discuter et échanger. _

* * *

Y

**Ténèbres**

La jeune fille courrait à en perdre haleine à travers le château. Elle fuyait - Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas exactement - comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle courrait si vite que l'air s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, lui piquait les yeux et lui frappait le visage. Une larme apparût soudain au coin de son œil. Était-ce du à l'air vif et froid ? Était-ce une larme d'angoisse ? Hermione ne put répondre à cette question. Son esprit était trop occupé ailleurs.

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudain au détour d'un couloir. Le souffle erratique et le coeur battant trop vite, elle écouta. Mais elle n'entendit que les battements de son propre cœur. Elle pensa avec ironie que si son cœur s'arrêtait quelques instants, elle pourrait mieux écouter et savoir si elle était hors de danger. A défaut, elle se tint aussi immobile que possible et attendit de la délivrance ou de la capture, celle qui l'assurerait de son sort.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur infinie. Hermione, légèrement recroquevillée attendait toujours un signe de la part de son poursuivant. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de lui échapper grandissait. Enfin, elle s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement et relâcha ses muscles douloureusement tendus. Elle se laissa glisser le plus silencieusement possible le long du mur et s'accorda un moment de répit pour reprendre haleine. Néanmoins, elle était toujours aux aguets.

Hermione leva la tête et avisa une fenêtre. Elle avait trop chaud sous son uniforme et sa cape, elle était en sueur. Elle se leva soudainement et d'une démarche féline et discrète, se dirigea vers le vitrail. Elle chercha pendant quelques secondes le moyen de l'ouvrir. Enfin, le souffle d'air frais ardemment désiré vint caresser son visage.

Hermione inspira et expira plusieurs fois tout en admirant le ciel étoilé et vide de tout nuage. Elle observa les arbres en dessous de la fenêtre : les plus hauts branchages se trouvaient juste au-dessous d'elle, elle n'avait que le muret à enjamber pour sauter dans l'arbre. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur le lac, calme et endormi, sur la cabane d'Hagrid, probablement endormi lui aussi. Elle regarda les silhouettes noires tournoyer au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite et réprima un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût.

Après avoir profité de cet instant, Hermione se retourna et appuya ses coudes contre le rebord de la fenêtre, de manière à voir les deux côtés du couloir … « au cas où ». La vision d'un long couloir sombre et effrayant laissa place aux souvenirs. Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent vagues.

N'arrivant pas à retrouver le sommeil, la jeune fille était sortie de son lit et avait entrepris de se promener dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle avait été une nouvelle fois réveillée par ses cauchemars, seule récompense que la victoire sur Voldemort quelques semaines plus tôt lui avait donnée.

Plongée dans un demi-sommeil, elle avait d'abord senti une présence : une personne mal intentionnée se trouvait cachée dans ces sombres couloirs et l'épiait, elle en était sûre. Elle avait ensuite ressentit un grand frisson, puis un deuxième. Cette personne devait être dangereuse, très dangereuse. Elle sentait un courant de magie traverser le couloir dans lequel elle était. La signature magique était pesante, lourde. La personne en question devait avoir commis des crimes.

Si Hermione avait ralenti le pas, elle ne s'était cependant pas arrêtée, de peur de donner une occasion à cette présence de l'agresser. Elle avait encore marché un peu, puis sans crier gare, s'était mise à courir aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pût. La personne qui l'épiait avait dû être surprise car elle n'entendit pas ses pas tout de suite. Finalement elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit : elle la suivait désormais. Ne se préoccupant plus d'être discret, il courrait derrière elle. Hermione le sentait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle courut plus vite, ne perdant pas de temps à se retourner pour voir qui était cet homme - car c'en était un, elle en était sûre - ne voulant pas faire l'erreur de lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était fuir. Elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette : cette image d'une baguette posée sur une table de nuit de bois foncé s'insinuait de plus en plus sournoisement dans son esprit et la jeune femme maudissait sa vulnérabilité.

Hermione courrait donc, sans même se préoccuper du chemin qu'elle prenait. Tout ce qui importait était de distancer cet homme. Enfin elle repéra une tapisserie qui, elle le savait, menait à une autre partie du château. L'homme était encore dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui où elle se trouvait. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait passer sans qu'il la voit. Si elle se dépêchait, elle était sauvée. Et en effet, Hermione se sauva. Pour un temps …

Hermione revint brutalement à la réalité. Elle avait crût entendre un bruit. Elle écouta plus attentivement et cette fois elle fût sûre d'elle : un bruit lent, discret mais sourd, répété, régulier. Un bruit de pas. L'attitude même d'un chat qui s'approche de d'un oiseau : doucement pour ne pas le faire fuir mais sûrement pour l'attraper.

Hermione regarda de chaque côté du couloir. Paniquée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait rien, ni personne. La faible lueur des étoiles ne l'aidait pas car l'homme avait dû se fondre contre un des murs de la fenêtre. Mais lequel ? Avec angoisse, Hermione tourna plusieurs fois sa tête de droite à gauche. Où était-il ? Quelle direction prendre pour lui échapper ?

Plus elle hésitait, plus elle courrait le risque de se faire prendre. Finalement, avec un dernier sursaut d'angoisse, elle se jeta dans le couloir de gauche et se remit à courir. Mais elle ne fit que quelques pas.

Soudain, deux bras puissants l'agrippèrent et elle se sentit un peu trop brutalement jetée contre le mur. Un corps chaud se colla à elle et une ombre plus noire encore la domina. Elle sentit un souffle chaud et humide sur sa joue.

Hermione, angoissée mais curieuse, n'eût pas la présence d'esprit de crier. Seul un hoquet de surprise lui avait échappé. Soudain, une voix sombre et basse s'éleva de la silhouette qui la tenait ainsi piégée. C'était comme un ronronnement, mais en plus incisif.

- Voyons Miss Granger … Ne voyez-vous pas à quel point vous êtes ridicule ?

Hermione repéra les deux points noirs et brillants qu'étaient les yeux de l'homme. Perdue, elle mit un temps à reconnaître cette voix. Elle agrandit les yeux de surprise et se mit à rougir.

- Professeur Rogue … C'est vous ? … Mais… Balbutia-t'elle.

Severus Rogue, car c'était bien lui, ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- Bien sûr, Miss ? Qui d'autre ? Dit-il en la relâchant.

Hermione eut soudain plus froid alors qu'elle retrouvait sa liberté de mouvement. Rogue alluma sa baguette d'un _Lumos _informulé et Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, éblouie.

- Je croyais que … que …

- Que c'était un élève ? Rusard ? … Un Mangemort ? Dit Rogue.

Le professeur soupira et son visage se fit soudain plus conciliant. Son ton devint plus calme.

- Voyons, Miss Granger … Il y longtemps que la guerre est terminée … Dit-il d'un air triste.

- Comment ça ? Dit Hermione surprise.

Elle le vit baisser la tête. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ceux-ci brillaient étrangement. Elle le vit serrer le poing avant de lui répondre.

- Vous ne vous souvenez plus, Miss ? Cela fait trois ans maintenant. Cela fait trois ans que nous sommes libérés de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, trois ans que la vie à repris son cours...

Hermione crût à une blague et eut un petit rire. Mais le professeur Rogue n'eut pas l'once d'un sourire moqueur et ne lui lança pas de sarcasme pour la punir de sa naïveté. Il lui lança un regard plus douloureux encore. Hermione se sentit défaillir, Severus la rattrapa à temps.

- Hermione, murmura-t'il. Je sais que c'est difficile. Je comprends que vous vous sentiez déboussolée…

- Je ne comprends pas, moi … Dit-elle faiblement.

Severus s'accroupit et l'assit contre le mur. Il resta en face d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Nous avons vaincu, oui, mais pas sans mal. Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes de notre côté. Rassurez-vous, aucun de vos amis n'est mort. Mais ils ont été touchés psychologiquement : Voldemort vous avez laissé pour morte. Je vous ai retrouvée, j'ai aidé à vous soignée, j'ai passé mes nuits à chercher le remède au maléfice qu'il vous avez infligé. Je ne voulais pas admettre l'échec, je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à vous et vous dire que vous étiez condamnée … Mais c'est pourtant ce que je fis.

Hermione le regardait, hypnotisée, ne voulant pas s'avouer que c'était la réalité. Severus continuait, le ton plus douloureux et la voix plus chevrotante encore.

- Je vous ai appris quelques jours plus tard que je n'avais trouvé aucun moyen de vous libérer du sort qui vous affaiblissait. Mais je vous ai affirmé que je ne renoncerai jamais. Vous m'avez regardé, vous m'avez souri et vous m'avez donné votre confiance. Et aujourd'hui encore, je cherche. Parfois, je trouve quelque chose qui vous donne l'énergie suffisante pour vivre une vie normale quelques semaines ou quelques jours… Mais vous retombez toujours plus bas que précédemment …

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda Hermione, redoutant la réponse.

- Voldemort a utilisé sur vous sa dernière invention. Il vous a privé de vos pouvoirs, de votre énergie magique mais aussi de votre énergie tout court. Vous vous affaiblissez de plus en plus, votre système immunitaire vole en éclats, cette maladie vous ronge de l'intérieur et s'attaque depuis peu à votre mémoire … Vous avez demandé à finir vos jours ici, à Poudlard. J'ai insisté, disant qu'il serait mieux pour moi de vous aider, de vous sauver parce que je refuse de vous voir vous laisser aller. Minerva a bien-sûr accepté. Parfois, lorsque vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme, vous donnez des cours aux élèves…

Hermione ne répondait plus, n'écoutait même plus. Elle essayait seulement de se souvenir mais n'y arrivait pas. Plus elle forçait, plus ses souvenirs lui échappaient.

- Mais il reste de l'espoir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, relevant la tête.

Hermione vit quelque chose dans les yeux de son professeur qu'elle n'aurait jamais crût voir auparavant : de la compassion et de la tendresse. Enfin, peut-être l'avait-elle déjà vu, mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

- Vous me répétez cela chaque jour, dit Rogue dans un sourire. Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que moi-même, vos amis et les médicomages les plus compétents faisons tout ce que nous pouvons …

Hermione baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Son visage se plissa sous l'effet d'une douleur fulgurante. Des images l'assaillaient dans un tourbillon confus de couleurs, elle avait à peine le temps de les analyser.

Soudain le rythme ralentit et elle pu voir clairement son corps brisé dans un lit d'hôpital, les larmes de ses amis, les élèves en face d'elle, la vue du Parc de Poudlard, puis un visage qui revenait sans cesse, celui de son Professeur : les larmes de Severus, les sourires de Severus, ses mains, ses livres, ses travaux, son visage douloureux alors qu'il lui avouait son échec, sa détermination alors qu'il lui disait qu'il continuerait à chercher. Elle entendait aussi ses propres questions, elle sentait sa propre douleur, sa propre colère en écho à celles de son Professeur.

Une foule de sentiments se bousculaient aussi en elle, comme s'ils s'étaient soudain libérés de la petite prison dans laquelle on les avaient enfermés. Ils se répandaient par vagues dans tout son corps : colère, haine, désespoir, angoisse, tristesse mais aussi espoir, résignation, douceur et tendresse. Une tendresse croissante, un attachement de plus en plus fort pour l'homme qui était en face d'elle.

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se mit à sangloter et se jeta dans les bras de Severus. Celui-ci n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de la serrer de toutes ses forces et de la bercer comme un enfant.

- Oh, Professeur … C'est si dur … Aidez-moi !

- Je te l'ai promis, Hermione…


End file.
